Ayeson
"You betrayed me, Geb. I'm sorry. More sorry than you could ever hope to understand. But I am going to leave you like this. You... you deserve this." — Ayeson, CC: 01/1/5,218Great Emperor of the Stone Ayeson Garlcutter (Farwestern: Sano Ekrolk Ayeijos Karalkya, Deylki: Sanyo Eykron Ayaons Karalkyei, and born just Ayaons on CC: 19/6/5,193), given the dishonorable title of Treasonous, was a claimant to the title "Great Emperor of the Stone," but later gave up this title in favor of the title "King of Morghul," a title given to the Supreme Commander of the Vayessi Horde, which he helped find after the Last Day of Lobtonne. He was the son of Ayeman the Garlcutter (a famous Escerdish rapist), and Mailan (Billow's mother, and a prostitute priestess of the Faith of Calthoss the Shadow & the Shine), as well as the best friend of Geb, mortal enemy of Rott, Ross, Cal, and the nameless woman. Appearance: Ayeson is tall, and dark. He was handsome by Sarplander standards, but mean-looking with a cruel face by Lobott standards. His hair is in dreads, not dissimilar to a male version of how Aye the Queen sometimes wore her hair. His nose is hooked, like his father's was, and he had a widow's peak, again, like his father. He often had light stubble on his face, and he cursed his inability to grow long facial hair on his mother, a woman descended from Garlenn. Garlenners are well-known for not being able to easily grow facial hair. He is actually super hairy, and muscular besides this. He has narrow, brown eyes. which despite the suspicion they seem to convey, actually belong to someone who is suprisingly trusting, and naïve. He stands at 190 centimeters tall, not quite as towering as Billow, but in the same ballpark. He weighs about 96 kilograms; less than Billow, but proportionally he is a more heavily-muscled, and bulky man. Billow is supernaturally strong, however, and all of Ayeson's martial arts, training, and magicks can not really compete with that. Personality: He is a fidgeter, and constantly snaps. He is also a heavy smoker. Despite his masculine, and dark-looking appearance, Ayeson is a surprisingly friendly, and kind man. He is also a man of convictions. Unlike Geb who has doubt sown into him by the existence of Landeles, Ayeson instead has his religious conviction strengthened all the more. He believes that destruction, and thus the gods of destruction are but mere instruments in the Song of Creation. Ayeson is not a hateful man, however, and does not particularily dislike those of other faiths. He is perfectly aware that his faith looks barbaric to others. He is very self-aware, and understands what he must look like to other people. Deep down however, he truly believes that it is his religious duty to pillage, to raid, rape, and sack. He believes it is also his duty to govern the Delklands, and he with the most serious of convictions believes that he is in the right. Later on he comes to believe that he was merely a smaller instrument in the Song of Creation, and that the so-called Crescendo of Creation is actually Vayess Halfsmith. He comes to fall in love with her, but in a strangely platonic way. He loves her the same way a religious person loves their messiah. Having witnessed her first flight, born of the destruction of Lobtonne, he truly believes that she embodies every aspect of his dark faith. Similarly, he comes to see Geb as her opposite. Geb is the destruction to her creation, and he decides to abandon him as a tallman rather than kill him or find a way of bringing him back (there is none). He feels guilt about this, as deep down he is a good man who still loves Geb as a brother, and friend, but he believes that it is his duty to not be discordant to the song. Weapon: Soulsong is Ayeson's chief weapon. It is a type of magicks, which puts its user into harmony with the world, allowing for brief foresight, and perfect coordination. Quotes: "Arrogant? No. I was born on a saddle to a rapist who was hanged just months later. I grew up in poverty. Nearwestern as they come. I wasn’t even raised to believe in God. Have faith, Ross, that I have none*. I simply want power. Why does a king wear a crown? He was born for it. Why does a thief steal? He, too, was born for it. An arrogant man would say he was born to wear a crown. I'd say I was born to steal one." — Ayeson * * A lie, Ayeson punishes himself for the lie, and for blasphemy through self-flagellation Category:Great Emperors Category:Monarchs Category:Main Nine Category:Characters